Kinder
'''Kinder '''is a confectionery product brand line produced by Italian confectionery multinational company Ferrero. Created by Michele Ferrero, Kinder was originally developed and produced in 1968 for the Italian market, before being sold in the countries along the Mediterranean Sea. Currently, Kinder includes 22 brands, sold in over 125 countries worldwide. Products * Kinder Bueno is a duo set of chocolate wafer bars containing a hazelnut cream filling and was released in the United Kingdom in 1999. These were marketed as the 'first Kinder chocolate for adults', and have gained the Kinder brand greater recognition in the UK. Kinder introduced a white chocolate version of Bueno in 2008. 2017 saw the release of the coconut and dark chocolate variants of the Kinder Bueno. * Kinder Surprise is a hollow milk chocolate egg shell containing a toy. The outside surface of the egg is milk chocolate, and the inside is a milky interior. A capsule containing a toy is inside the chocolate egg. * Kinder Joy is similar in shape to the Kinder Surprise, it has a plastic egg-shaped packaging that is internally divided into two halves. One half contains two soft creamy chocolate layers, one milk-chocolate flavoured, one white-chocolate flavoured, which are eaten with an included spoon. Embedded in the ganache are two round, chocolate-covered wafers, which are filled with the same hazelnut cream found in Kinder Bueno. The other half contains a small toy. * Happy Hippos are a wafer coated hippo-shaped biscuit, filled with both a white filling and a hazelnut filling. ** Happy Hippos are also available in Chocolate flavor. * Kinder Chocolate is a fine milk chocolate with a milky filling, ranging from 4 to 40 bars. * Kinder Delice is a chocolate cake with a layer of milk inside and a milk chocolate covering. The Kinder Delice brand has a commemorative variety which features "ovos moles" (Portuguese for "soft eggs") which is specific to the city of Aveiro, Portugal. * Kinder Pinguì is similar to Kinder Delice with the exception of a complete chocolate covering and more milky filling inside. * Milky Bites, known in the UK as Choco Bons, are small milk chocolate eggs, with a hazelnut and white chocolate filling and are also known as 'Schoko-Bons'. * Country Crisp, similar to the Kinder Schokolade, containing small pieces of cereal and grain within the chocolate filling, as well as a wafer casing. (Also known under the name 'Kinder Country' and 'Kinder Cereali'). * Kinder Maxi is a larger version of the Kinder Chocolate. * Kinder Riegel is a milk chocolate stick with extra creamy milk filling. * Kinder Maxi King is a milk cake with a layer of caramel inside and a hazelnut chocolate covering. * Kinder Paradiso is a slightly lemon flavoured sponge cake, with a creamy milk filling in between and powdered sugar on the top. * Kinder Milk Slice is a chocolate sponge cake that has a creamy, milky filling in the middle. * Kinder Yogurt Slice is a sponge cake that has yogurt cream inside it, and there is yogurt inside the yogurt cream. It has a slight lemon flavor. * Kinder ChocoFresh is a 2 layered chocolate bar. In the bottom, a layer of hazelnut cream then, a whipped cream base, then its coated with pure chocolate. * During the Christmas season there are Kinder advent calendars and stockings, and during Valentine's Day there are Kinder products made in packages shaped like hearts. * There are also Kinder stockings themed after DC Super Hero Girls and Jurassic World. * Kinder Cards are biscuits with chocolate on top and creamy milk and cocoa fillings. * Kinder Brioss is a sponge cake with milk chocolate on the top and a milky filling. * Kinder Breakfast Plus is a sponge cake with 5 cereals inside it with malt on the top and cocoa on the inside. * Kinder Pan and Choc is a sponge cake that also has chocolate sponge cake with a cocoa filling. * Kinder CereAlé is a cereal bar with strawberry and cream fillings. It was created at Expo 2015. Category:Brands Category:Chocolate Eggs